Back to Right
by Aenigmatis
Summary: After the events of Some Assembly Required Max has an idea and its results may turn her life upside down yet again. ML.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back to Right

Episode: Post Some Assembly Required

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything related to Dark Angel. If I did I would be making more use out of the licensing, and not be so broke.

Chapter 1

Normally when I come and sit on top of the Space Needle I'm trying to feel like just one of the masses, a normal girl just trying to make it in a broken world. Sometimes I sit here in my High Place waiting for, maybe even expecting, the wonderful things Ben talked about when we were back at Manticore to come to me. Other times I come here to feel a sense of accomplishment; like the life I've made for myself, with all its bumps and bruises, has been worth it. After the past couple of days I've had though, I'd be happy with just some inner peace.

Tonight, the wind blows through the hair hanging loosely around my shoulders and the black expansive sky is dotted with dimly-lit stars. My attention however is focused on the battered city spread out below me. For a place that used to be one of the most built up cities in the US back before the Pulse Seattle is now mostly dark at nights. Oh sure, there's still a few lights visible and their infrequent glows make them really stand out from my vantage point. Guess it's kind of lost on everyone else most of the time, you know, the symbolism of the resilient things standing out because everything around them it so lost, 'cause I'm the only one that ever enjoys this view.

The whole dealio with the lights really seems to reflect how I'm feeling right now though. A lot of things in my life suck right now. This virus bitch. The whole Zack not being dead but I have to send him away to protect Logan deal. The fact that I'm practically forcing Joshua into house arrest just for being himself. The list just keeps going on and on. My life could be currently described as totally whack. It's like I can't run from the darkness that's chasing me anymore because it's slowly swallowing every part of my life.

But I realize there are bright spots every now and then. At least the virus isn't put out in the air when I breathe or cough, 'cause that would so royally blow. Joshua really enjoyed going out on the town for Halloween. And Zack is going to be happy and get to live the normal life he always wanted and always wanted for all of us. At least with those nanothingys in him he looks normal and can fit in now.

I've learned a lot about staying alive from my big brother, but I've also learned a lot about how I don't want to spend my life. I'm not gonna run anymore I've decided, White, Manticore, or the whole government be damned. I don't want to live scared of whatever is trying to sneak up behind me. I can't do anything about it so I'm not gonna waste another minute worrying about it. Manticore has hung over my head for too many years already and it will always cast a shadow over my world, but that doesn't mean I have to have act all soldierish like Zack always did.

It must be getting pretty late by now. Gradually some of the brighter lights spread out around Seattle are going out. Must be closing time for the bars then. I hung out at Crash with the Jam Pony gang for a while earlier. Hope Sketchy gets home alright. He was already pretty far gone when I left.

There's something bothering me, but I'm not sure what it is. You know that feeling like there's something you've forgotten or maybe there's some kinda puzzle you're missing the last piece to even though you just know you've seen it recently. I'm having that feeling. Oh well, if it's important it'll come to me later.

I had better get home soon or Original Cindy'll start to worry. Don't want my boo to get bent outta shape. I stand up and take another look around at the broken city. Most of the lights still on now are over in Sector 9, the high rise district. I wonder if Logan's still up. He's probably at his computer working on something. He could be in the kitchen washing the night's dishes. A little part of me, the part I fight against everyday when I have to remember not to touch him, hopes he's looking out his window toward the Space Needle. He knows me so well; he probably suspects I'm up here. Maybe he can feel my love for him across the darkness. I almost swear I can feel his all the time even though I can't actually feel him. My shoulders fall slightly, nothing I can do about any of that though.

I turn to leave the Space Needle and I'm still having that feeling that I can't identify. I walk toward the opening I use to get out on the Needle and I can almost hear the pieces click together in my head when I realize what it is that has been eluding me. That's it. Maybe I **can** do something about the crappy situation I find myself in.

I pull out my cell phone and check the time; nearly two in the morning. I hate to wake him up but this is important. For science and the happiness of the people in his life he'll forgive me. Mainly for the impact on science, but hey, I'll take whatever I can get. I punch in the number and wait forsomeone to come on the other end.

I hear a groggy male voice answer after a couple rings. "Dr. Carr here."

"Sam, it's Max. Do you still have a sample of the nanocytes that were in Zack?" I ask. I know there's some desperation in my voice and not just a little of the soldier I am coming through.

"Um, I think so Max." I can tell he still hasn't woken up completely when he responds, but he's getting there.

"Can you meet me at the hospital later?" I demand.

"Sure," I can hear him pick up his watch through the phone, "How about I meet you there in two hours?" he replies.

"That'll give me plenty of time to check in with my boo." I say.

"What's this all about Max? Is anybody hurt?" There is genuine concern in his voice. Sam has become a tremendous asset in helping all the transgenics I let loose when I burned Manticore down. Good to know there's still a few good ones still out there.

I just tell him, "I've got an idea" and disconnect the call. I smile out into the night a feel a little of the peace I've been looking for up here. I found the inspiration that might turn things in my world right side up again here tonight. Maybe this really is the High Place.

Author's Note: Hope everyone likes this. Thanks for reading. I'm excited about where this is going to go. Let me know what you think, good or bad. I'm going to go start the next part now. And I couldn't remember if Max already had the cell phone or not at this point in the season, so if she didn't we'll just pretend she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I use the time before I am supposed to meet Sam to go home and check in with Original Cindy. When I walk through the door I see her come out of her bedroom. She looks like she just took her make-up off.

"Hey boo." I say as I take a seat on the back of one of the chairs in the main room.

"Hey, was wondering where my girl was. You bounced from Crash pretty early. You go to see your boy?" she asks. She's got that look on her face, the look that says 'don't even say he ain't your boy'. I choose to ignore that.

I shrug my shoulders and respond, "No, just spent some time up on the Space Needle. Needed some air to clear my head, you know."

"I hear ya on that, some whack shit's been going down 'round here. But Original Cindy's got the feeling that something's going on in that mind a yours. What you planning boo?" Damn, she must have caught the hint of the grin I've been trying to hide since I came in here. Didn't really want to tell anyone what I was thinkin' case it don't work out, but I know OC ain't gonna let this slide.

"I had an idea when I was up on the Needle. I'm meeting with Sam Carr later to see if it'll work." I tell her.

"Ain't he that doctor guy Logan knows?" she asks.

"Yeah, he's the one that worked on Logan after the shooting. Thought maybe we could use those nanocytes that were in Zack to do something about this virus." I explain to her.

"So you thinkin' that maybe you put those nanowhatsits into you they might get ridda that virus Manticore put in ya. Then you 'n Logan'll be able to touch free and clear." From the tone of her voice I can tell that Cindy's almost as excited about the idea as I am. Guess having to live with an unhappy transgenic for a few months had to be hard on her.

"That's the plan. Don't see why it shouldn't work." I look at the time. Little after 3:00 a.m. and I'm supposed to meet Sam 'round a quarter 'til four. "Gotta blaze. Gotta meet Sam 'cross town in a few." I say over my shoulder as I walk toward the door.

I'm already into the hallway when OC's yell catches up with me. "Good luck boo. You go get your man." I'm still laughing when I get on my baby and race off into Seattle.

It doesn't take me long to make it to Sam's hospital on my motorcycle, but nevertheless I enjoy the time immensely. Just me, the cool night air, the wind whipping through my hair, and no one trying to make my time their own. I know these roads like the back of my hand thanks to my day job as a bike messenger so I don't have to focus on them. That leaves my mind free to wonder what it will mean if this works; not that I'm contemplating the white picket fence life in the offing, but the prospects I'm faced with are appealing. Images of dancing with Logan and kissing him come to me, but even just the thought of holding his hand and having him touch my face bring on a smile. Then next thing I know I'm looking at the entrance to the hospital. I didn't even notice the sector checkpoints I got through somehow. For someone that's being hunted 24/7 I should really pay attention better than that.

I make my way up to Sam's office avoiding the security cameras along the way. I could bluff through checkpoints by saying I was on an emergency Jam Pony run, but that wouldn't work in here. When I get to the office I see that Sam is already there. It always helps when the good guys are on time. He notices me when I come through the door and motions toward one of the chairs. "Hey." I give as a greeting while I take a seat.

"Hey Max. I checked and I do still have the nanocytes in my safe," he says. If I hadn't known that I had woken him up only a couple of hours ago it would have been hard to tell from just looking at him. There's no trace of sleepiness in his eyes or in his speech pattern.

"Good. Thanks for meeting me so early," I reply.

"It's no problem. Now what is it you're aiming to do with these nanocytes?" he inquires not managing to conceal the curiosity in his voice.

"I was wondering; if we injected the nanocytes into me would they kill the virus that Manticore put there to kill Logan?" I ask. I know I sound hopeful and at his point I don't care. I am hopeful. If I've gotten my hopes up again and this doesn't work I don't know what I'll do.

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that," Sam pauses and I can almost see the calculations going on in his head. After a minute he continues, "I don't think that would work Max. This Manticore place knew what they were doing when they designed this virus. It has basically assimilated itself into your genetic material. For the nanocytes to kill it they would have to destroy part of your genetic code. They're just not built to do that to their host" he explains.

Well that's it then. Knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Nothing good is ever that easy in my world. Guess I'll just head home and complain my sorrows away to Original Cindy. Again. I hang my head and begin to leave the office mumbling a "Thanks anyway Sam," over my shoulder.

His voice stops me and calls me back to sit down. I look at him, disappointment in my eyes. He starts talking once I'm seated.

"However, just because putting the nanocytes in you would most likely prove to be fruitless endeavor that may not be the only thing we could do with them. We would probably only waste them if we injected you with the nanocytes, but if we inject them into Logan instead they might be enough to prevent the virus from harming him if you guys touch. Even if they didn't do that, the nanocytes would surely correct his damaged spinal cord. I don't know why I didn't think of that possibility sooner." Sam says.

"Make sure I got this right. Best case scenario, we get rid of this virus bitch and Logan can walk on his own; worst case scenario, I still kill him if we touch, but he can at least still walk on his own," I state.

"I would want to do some tests with tissue samples after we introduce the nanocytes to his system before you touch, but basically yes. I don't see why it shouldn't help Logan no matter what happens," he pronounces.

I give Sam one of my smiles that reach my eyes, the kind I haven't given very often recently, and stand up. I thank him again and then I leave the hospital. With a renewed resolve I get on my bike and put my yellow glasses on. Now I just have to tell Logan the good news.

Author's Note: Iwant to thankeveryoneforreading this story, especially the people who reviewed the first chapter. It means so much to me that people are enjoying my work. This is my first fic about Dark Angel so I hope I'm doing it justice. I'd love for everyone to let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm nervous about my dialogue coming across alright. Hope you all like it so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about the massive delay everyone. Taking care of everything after I got back from vacation has kept me so busy I haven't been able to get online for over a week. I thank everyone that has stuck with me. Hope this is worth the wait. If I do everything with this story I intend to it's gonna be a long one. Well, enough of this; on with the story.

Chapter 3

I park my motorcycle next to Logan's Aztek in the parking garage under Fogle Towers and I take the elevator up to his apartment. I know I've got to be grinning like an idiot right now. I'm damn near giddy at the thought of finally getting rid of the virus, and giddy is so not something I'm used to being.

I let myself into the dark apartment and am met with deafening silence. There's no tapping of fingers on a keyboard, no rattling of pots and pans, not even the soft sound of turning pages. I look at the clock on the desk as I pass by. 4:38 am. The sun won't be up for at least another hour and neither will Logan if the amount of papers on his desk and the still on computer indicate anything about the time he finally gave in to his need for sleep. I need to make sure he takes better care of himself. Once this whole virus dealio is behind us I don't want him dropping dead on me from too much work.

Several light footsteps bring me to his bedroom door. With my Manticore issue ears I can hear his soft, even breathing through the thin material separating us. Silently, I slid the door out of the way and I slip through into the room. This section of the apartment is decorated much like the rest, minimal furniture, natural materials, and strong, straight lines. What makes it special is that it's Logan's personal space, a space that only a select few have been let into, myself being one of them of course.

I stand there, a look of all-encompassing awe streaked across my face, and my gaze is locked on the handsome, sleeping form lying in the bed in front of me. Of all the times I've been in this room, few of those times have I been in here at the same time as Logan. I can't help but think how much I hope that changes in the future.

He's lying there with his head on the white pillow, his face turned toward me. I move as close to his side as I dare, just out of arm's length, and kneel so I can study him better. I don't know when I last had the chance to watch him like this. He smiles in his sleep as I settle into a comfortable position almost like he knows I'm there. Yeah, I know, wishful thinking on my part, but hey, a girl can dream can't she? It looks like's been a while since he shaved last and it makes him look more like my Logan, like the picture of him in my mind from last year that kept me strong while I was trapped at Manticore. There may be a few more worry lines creasing his face during the day now, the ones I know he doesn't want me to notice, but right now there is only much-deserved peace resting there.

I catch myself starting to inch my way closer to the bed. I know I can't reach out and touch his face right now, no matter how badly I want to. The knowledge that if this thing with the nanocytes works out I'll be able to whenever I get the urge gives me the strength I need to back away. I look around and decide to sit on the top of the dresser to wait 'til Logan wakes up. It seems like an adequate compromise for both my heart and my head, close enough I can still see every detail of his face but far enough away that I won't let myself go and touch him.

While I'm sitting here waiting I think about all the time I've spent in this apartment in the last two years, all the memories that have been made, and all the memories that might be in the near future. I can see Logan and I having dinner together like we used to. I can see us playing chess all afternoon. I can see us in front of his window, me sitting in his lap while we watch the sun come up over Seattle. I can see us doing lots of things, but most of all; I can see us dancing for hours on end. They're all things I've thought about us doing at least a thousand times, but with the prospect of hope has come a new clarity to images in my head.

I've been so wrapped up in my little fantasy land I didn't notice the rather extensive amount of time that has passed. The only thing that manages to break into my thoughts is the sound of a semi-conscious Logan reaching to the bedside table for his glasses. I've got to curb this fugue state thing; it's becoming a habit.

When he gets his glasses on he moves to sit up in bed. He must have caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye 'cause I'm not sure I've ever seen him that startled. He turns him head to look me square in the face, probably to make sure it's really me he saw.

I see his shoulders relax and he tries to catch breath as he says, "God Max, you startled me."

"I can see that." I say in response. Yes, I'm stalling. I can't wait to tell him my news, but I spent all my time thinking about the after effects instead of focusing on this conversation. I have no idea how I'm gonna go about this. Guess I'll just have to make it up as I go along.

"What's wrong?" he asks clearly concerned.

"Nothing. How come something has to be wrong?" I counter as my head tilts to the side.

"Well, when someone is in your room, waiting for you to wake up, at all of 6:27 in the morning there's usually something bad going on. If nothing is wrong, then what is up Max?" Damn, I didn't realize it was almost 6:30 already. I must have really been off in my own little world earlier.

"You know, you should really get more sleep. You're way short of eight hours." I'm still stalling, but at least I'm slowly getting up the courage to get to my actual reason for the visit. I can deal with the Reds, Manticore, and Ames White, but the thought of being this open with Logan still terrifies me, go figure.

"This coming from the woman who might sleep eight hours in two weeks. And from the woman who is mysteriously stalling." Hope what courage I've pulled up from my toes will be enough, 'cause it's now or never.

"Okay. Well, I may have figured out a way to possibly get rid of the virus." I pause to gauge his reaction. Curious but guarded and apprehensive, I can live with that. "There probably is no way to kill the virus in me, but there may be a way to make you immune. It might not work, but I think it's the best shot we're likely to get."

He still has the same look on his face, but I can see hope starting to build in his eyes. "So how do you think we might be able do this?"

"I talked to Sam Carr about using the nanocytes that he took out of Zack. He said if we inject them into you and gave them time to replicate they should protect you against the virus; sort of like an invincible line of defense If it didn't do that, they would still fix the nerve damage from the shooting." I continue.

"So we could touch and I could walk without the exo." The hope I saw in his eyes is now obvious in his voice as well. The stray thought occurs to me that this must have been what he was like on Christmas morning as a child.

"Supposedly. It's your decision if you want to put all that Manticore hardware in your system." My grin from earlier is back, but now it is answered by one of his.

I hop down off the place on the dresser I've been occupying for quite some time. I look at his face once again and see that his grin has transformed into a full-blown smile that takes up most of his face. He reaches toward the bedding to fling it away and says, "Give me a minute to get dressed then we can go. We've got a doctor to see."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm kinda proud of myself for getting out two in one day. I know this chapter is a little shorter than some, but I needed this in here before I can move ahead. Please let me know what you think of this so far. Thanks. Hope this helps to make up for my previous delay. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

While Logan is getting dressed I call Sam and let him know that we're on our way over to the hospital. No sooner do I hang up the phone than Logan comes walking down the hall toward me. His khaki pants and clean grey sweater make him look very pulled together and suddenly I am acutely aware that I've been wearing my current outfit since the night before last. There's no way I'm gonna take the time to swing by my apartment and change so I decide it doesn't matter that much.

We take the elevator down to the garage and the short ride seems to drag on forever. I stand in the opposite corner of the small space away from Logan. I catch the hurt look on his face but it is quickly replaced by understanding. He knows how much it hurts me to have to pull away from him, but soon I won't have to, hopefully. We can both live off that for a while.

I walk around my motorcycle to climb into the passenger seat of the Aztek. Logan gets settled in the driver's seat. The engine starts filling the quiet garage with sound and we slowly pull out of the parking space. In a moment the concrete over our heads is replaced by the early morning Seattle sky.

I'm looking out my window at the passing buildings trying to let my tired mind take a break from heavy thoughts when Logan's voice breaks the comfortable silence in car. "What's the first thing you want to do once this is over?" he asks.

I turn my head to look at him. He's still got that smile on his face. It reminds me of the look that was on his face when he came to pick me up at Jam Pony for his cousin's wedding last year and I came out in that red dress. I could get use to that look. "I can think of a few things." I say slyly.

"Oh really. And what pray tell would that include?" His eyebrows go up when he speaks this time. The movement makes his glasses move ever so slightly and I find it absolutely adorable. Okay Max, since when do you use words like adorable? I don't think I'll ever admit that one out loud, but obviously loving Logan has brought that inner girly-girl that Original Cindy's always wanting me to find.

"That's something you're just gonna have to wait to find out. Girl's gotta have some surprises left. But I guess it's okay to mention they involve various well thought-out scenarios." It feels nice to trade banter like this with him again. We've talked since I've been back a bit, but not ever really like we used to.

"Now I'm really intrigued."

I turn to look back out the window. My arm is lying on the door and I lean my chin over onto my right hand. A moment of silence follows his reply until I speak again. The pitch of my voice is quieter now and a more serious mood fills the car. "A walk would be nice. Doesn't matter where, just, somewhere outside. A walk where I could hold your hand."

With a tinge of that forlorn, indefinable emotion only those unlucky in love have ever felt creeping into his voice Logan says, "I think a walk would be perfect."

A second later I feel a hand wrap around my leather-covered left hand. I nearly jump out of my skin at the contact. I knew he had a hand free since he was wearing the exo and could use the Aztek's pedals, but last time I looked over his hand had been resting on the gearshift. I can't believe this. I've been so careful not to touch him. We're this close to actually being able to touch and he goes and does this. I practically rip my hand from his grip as I turn to face him.

"Logan! What are you doing?" I demand.

He holds up the hand that he just used to hold mine. It's then that I notice the at least two layers of latex gloves he's wearing. "It's okay Max. CDC basic biohazard procedure. I looked it up a while back. I knew at some point I might have to be able to touch you in an emergency and I think as much as I want to touch you right now qualifies."

I nod as a response to his explanation not trusting my voice. I feel a stab of pain and anger at basically being called a biohazard, but I know that's not how he meant it. I cast aside the feelings and file them away as just another thing I can blame Manticore for. I reach over and intertwine my fingers with his and we ride the rest of the way to the hospital like that, neither of us having to say a word.


End file.
